Breach
Breach is the twenty-eighth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 30th, 2014. Summary Inside JNPR's room, Jaune is awaken by a call from Ruby and answers it but the interference ends the call before Ruby can respond. The next day, Team JNPR is about to leave for their mission but Jaune is still worried about Team RWBY's well being. Suddenly, the City of Vale and Beacon both active their emergency sirens and Jaune changes JNPR's mission. Team JNPR board the bullhead and fly to the city as Emerald and Mercury realize that their plan has already started before expected and question Cinder into what to do. In the city, Team RWBY is surrounded by waves of Grimm and a fight starts. Together they manage to stand their ground against the Grimm but one Yang's maneuvers causes her to be crushed into the ground while Ruby finds herself against a King Taijitu. Nora arrives at the scene and attacks the snake Grimm as the rest of Team JNPR arrives and charges at the Grimm. Together they continue to defeat tons of Grimm, but Jaune finds himself in front of an Ursa Major. Intimidated, Jaune recalls his previous victory against a similar Grimm and delivers several slashes from his sword. The Ursa slowly falls to his death as Pyrrha watches proudly. Sun and Neptune, who were also watching, comically introduce themselves as junior detectives before the military army of Ironwood arrives and Ruby is saved by them from one of the Grimm. Emerald, Mercury and Cinder arrive at the city before Cinder orders them to help them against the Grimm as she leaves. From the hole where the Grimm are entering the city, one of the Atlesian Paladin comes out of the hole with Zwei on top of it as the courageous Corgi attacks one of the Grimm. The group is then reinforced by Team CFVY and Professors Goodwitch and Port, and together they wipe out the remaining Grimm and capture Roman Torchwick. Professor Ozpin meets with the Council of Vale via video screen - the Council, worried about recent events, apoints General Ironwood to head security for the upcoming tournament. Later, Team RWBY is seen sitting down and watching the sunset. Weiss asks what they are going to do now, and the group decides to go to bed. Meanwhile, General Ironwood, who has received custody of Roman, attempts to interrogate him to no avail. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury stand on a roof overlooking Vale while Cinder remarks that the day was a success. Mercury notes that a lot of Faunus were left in the tunnels, and wonders if the White Fang will listen to Cinder and her team now. A voice answers that while the White Fang won't listen to Cinder, they will listen to him. The voice is revealed to be Adam Taurus as he walks up to join the group on the roof. In a post-credits scene, Yang heads to the Beacon courtyard at night and meets the masked swordswoman who saved her against Neopolitian. She removes her mask, revealing that she looks just like Yang with a darker palette. Transcript }} Characters Trivia * The way Nora enters the fight is reminiscent of how she entered the fight in Players and Pieces, flying in on her hammer and calling "Nora Smash" as she hits a large Grimm. * This is the first time Team CFVY and Professor Port are seen fighting. * This marks the return of Adam in the series, who had not been seen since the Black Trailer. * When Ruby first attacks the pack of Beowolves, it is similar to how Neo fights a group of Agent Smiths in the second Matrix movie, and to how Samus fights a group of Covenant in Monty's Haloid. * When Coco stops Velvet from using her weapon she could be breaking the fourth wall, as the second volume started with the second semester. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 12 00013.png V2 12 00020.png V2 12 00043.png V2 12 00047.png V2 12 00051.png V2 12 00054.png V2 12 00063.png V2 12 00077.png V2 12 00084.png V2 12 00089.png V2 12 00090.png V2 12 00092.png Video To be released on November 6th. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2